sonypicturesanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Vlad
Vlad is one of the new characters who made his debut in Hotel Transylvania 2. He is the father of Dracula, the paternal grandfather of Mavis, the grandfather-in-law of Jonathan and the maternal great-grandfather of Dennis. He is 1,243 years old. Appearance Personality Vlad is depicted as being very old-fashioned and stuck in tradition. Being over a thousand years old, Vlad can be annoyed by change. He had a firm belief that humans and monsters should not interact, for to do so would cause all out war. Comparing to his former assistant, Bela, he was more like simply hating humans instead of willing to attack them, however; he is rather calm when mentioning humans or Hotel Transylvania (on the other hand, Bela is often out of control when he talks about or smells humans). After encountering his grandson-in-law and great-grandson, he had a change of heart and realized he'd misjudged humans. Also, he appears to indifferent to many other things expect his relatives, whom he treats them pretty amiable; on the other hand, he is very sarcastic and bitter to things that he finds unfamiliar, such as Murray's appearance (he calls "talking toilet paper") or Johnny's wig. Biography Early Life After being ignored by his son for over six centuries, Vlad took to living in a dank cave with demonic cronies. They would often go out at night to steal souls, as fun. Hotel Transylvania 2 Arrival at the Hotel After Mavis and Johnny return from their visit to Johnny's parents Mike and Linda in California, Mavis, Jonathan, and Dracula set up a dinner with the rest of Johnny's family at the hotel. As Mavis is talking to Linda she mentions that she invited her grandpa, Vlad, to the party. Dracula spits out his drink surprised upon hearing this, questioning Mavis why she would do such a thing. Mavis insists it is so he can meet his great-grandson while he tries hiding his concern. Shortly after, Bela receives the invitation letter from Mavis. He quickly delivers it to Vlad. Vlad becomes excited with the fact that a new vampire has joined the family. He happily agrees to attend the party with the intent of meeting his 'vampson'. Vlad arrives at the Hotel, and bursts through the door.The entire party stops and turns to Vlad. Dracula greets his father, but then leaves to hide Dennis from him, trying to keep the fact that Dennis is only half-vampire away from him. Frank quickly greets Vlad, and tries to stall him from meeting Dennis. Vlad, uninterested in Frank's conversation, walks away. Frank then introduces Vlad to Murray. Murray instantly screams in fear upon meeting Vlad, but tries to keep his cool. Vlad looks over Murray, unsure as to what he is. "Talking toilet paper, well that's a new one." he says. Finally fed up with all this nonesense, Vlad demands Dracula to let him see his great-grandson. Meeting Dennis When Vlad first meets Dennis he is not aware at first that he is only half-vampire. When he notices that Dennis has no fangs he concludes that Dennis is a "Late Fanger" just like his own son, Dracula. He explains to Johnny that in order to get the fangs to come out you need to possess something the late-fanger finds sweet and innocent, and then you terrorize them with it in order to scare the fangs out. He creates a plan with Dracula to scare the fangs out of Dennis by possessing Kakie the Cake Monster during Dennis' birthday party. As soon as Kakie begins his performance, Vlad, hiding behind the stage possesses Kakie, and turns him into a terrible monster. Vlad smiles with satisfaction that the plan is working, but the plan is ruined after Dracula sees how scared Dennis becomes and frees Kakie from Vlad's control. Learning the Truth Vlad becomes outraged at Dracula for stopping the Kakie monster. He yells at Dracula that the plan was working and it was only going to take a few more seconds before the fangs popped out. A huge arguement breaks out between Dracula, Johnny, and Mavis. Mavis yells at Dracula for ruining Dennis' favorite thing. Vlad sees all this and blames Johnny for turning Dennis into such a wuss. Johnny promptly explodes with anger at Vlad, and unintentionally throws off his vampire costume saying that he's a yellow belt since 1997. When a shocked Vlad realizes that Johnny is human, and that Dennis is not a pure vampire, he becomes outraged and blames Dracula for ruining the family bloodline and breaking tradition. He also is appalled to discover that Dracula now accepts humans into the Hotel after years of hiding from them. Change of Heart After Dracula and Mavis yell at Vlad for not accepting Dennis for who he is, they storm out of the hotel in search of Dennis. Vlad starts to think about what his son and granddaughter had said to him, and trailing slowly behind, he exits the hotel and transforms into a bat flying toward the forest in search of his great-grandson. As he approaches Dennis' location he observes Dennis transform into a bat and fight off Bela. He watches as all the monsters and humans of the hotel work together in fending off Bela's bat cronies. In the final moments of the battle Bela grabs a sharp branch from a tree and lunges toward Johnny intending to impale him. Vlad see's this and freezes Bela in his tracks, warning him to never come near him or his family again and shrinks him down to a harmless size. Dracula thanks Vlad letting him know that he just saved a human's life. Vlad apologies to Dennis about all the pressure he put on him about his fangs. "Who cares?" he said. "Mine came out years ago" as he pulls out his chattering teeth to show Dennis. Having accepted Dennis and humans into his life, Vlad and the rest of the group return to the hotel to resume Dennis' birthday party. Vlad dances with his son Dracula then Vlad is seen one last time as he watches Dennis prepare to blow out the candle on his birthday cake. Then Vlad has an angry expression on his face when the elderly grembilin eats Dennis' entire birthday cake. when she says I didn't do it. Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation Coming soon! Gallery Trivia *His name is an obvious reference to Vlad the Impaler, in which Bram Stokers's Dracula is based on. *Vlad's attitude towards humans is very similar to Dracula's attitude towards them in the first film. *There is an unused scene/sequence in Hotel Transylvania 2 called "Meet Vlad" that didn't make the final cut. **This scene would have shown Dracula and Frankenstein driving to Vlad's cave where they would fall down a pit into the cave and been greeted by Bela or one of the Bat Cronies, and escorted to Vlad. Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Category:Eldery Characters Category:Hotel Transylvania 3 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Half people Category:People Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes